Getting Them Back Together
by AnimeObsesser5566
Summary: Jean and Oliver are always fighting and it drives Matthew crazy! So Arthur comes up with a devious plan to get the two back together in which Matthew gladly agrees to.
1. Chapter 1

_Warning: This is a Yaoi (boyXboy) story and there will kissing in later chapters, but no sex scenes, just fluff_

* * *

"Oliver? What exactly happened with you and Jean?" I peer over the table at Oliver Stanley, the personification of Ontario.

he shrugs "We fought alot, and it just didn't work...we've tried marriage and a relationship many times but it always ends the same"

I look down at my wedding ring " I used to fight with Alfred till I put away my pride and recongnized what it was keeping me away from..."

he sighs "Jean blames me and all the other english speaking provinces for everything wrong...were just different...its pretty much like what you and Francis do...were just too different"

I can't help but chuckle "First: Francis has tormented me since we were kids...Second: I Never loved Francis like you love Jean..."

he sighs sadly "yeah...but he hates me and i'm such an uptight snob, so just because we always have that old love doesnt mean a thing"

I shake my head and sigh "you're so stubborn...I'm not the only one who sees that you two still love eachother very much..."

He looks away and sips his tea, signifying that the conversation is over. I sigh once more and drop the subject.

* * *

_This is my first Fan fiction I have ever wrote and the pairing is Quebec (Jean Tremblay) and Ontario (Oliver Stanley)  
this is in the point of view of England  
_

_They probably won't be that long of chapters or a story, but tell me what you guys think!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Warning: This is a Yaoi (boyXboy) story and there will kissing in later chapters, but no sex scenes, just fluff_

* * *

After Oliver left I couldn't stop thinking about what we were talking about. How could two who were so in love, end their relationship so easily? It made no sense whatsoever. Maybe I should pay a visit to Jean just so I get his side of the story.

I walked over to to Jean's house and knocked, the door opened a few seconds later. "'Ello Quebec, can i talk to you about something?"

He opens the door wider "Bonjour Arthur, Oui, come on in" I step through "so what exactly would you like to talk about?"

I take a breath "You and Oliver, I heard you two got divorced again." he gives me an inquisitive look

"Oui, thats true"

"He said you two fight alot...why?"

He shrugs and take a puff of a ciggarette "I guess we just don't get along"

I sigh "That's the only excuse you have?"

"Oui..." He reopens the door "Unless you have anything else to discuss about my personal life, I have many different things to take care of...goodbye Arthur"

I sigh and shake my head in confusion and frustration and walk out the door

These two are way too stubborn

* * *

_So that didn't take too long, I saw I had a review a favourite, and a follower and I screamed in happiness! Thank you reviewer! You made me so happy!  
_

_I'm sorry if these chapters are so short :/ but at least you won't have to wait too long for a next one...right?_

_Anyways, the next chapter should be coming out just a quickly_

_Provinces and Territories © ~ctcsherry  
Canada and England © Hidekaz Himaruya_


	3. Chapter 3

_Warning: This is a Yaoi (boyXboy) story and there will kissing in later chapters, but no sex scenes, just fluff_

* * *

I growl to myself as I walk away. Why can't these two see that they're perfect for eachother!?

Maybe Matthew will have an opinion...he /is/ their father after all...

I subconciously walk to his house and knock on the door, having the usually bright and cheery Canadian holding his head in agony.

"M-Matthew?"

"Oh...H-hey Arthur...what's up?"

"I should be asking you that! What's wrong!?"

"Nothing...I just have a headache from the meeting I had last night with Jean and Oliver...they fight more and worse than you and Francis...if that's even possible!"

I nod understanding what he meant "That's actually why I've come here...I was thinking of coming up with a plan to stop them from bickering! But I needed a willing accomplice and I couldn't very well do it myself!"

He gives me a curious look but smiles "What kind of thing are you planning?"

I give him a sly grin "Let me in and I'll tell you all about it"

And with that he opens the door and I walk through.

* * *

_Oh my god...I apologize this took me so long...I had /major/ technical difficulties with my computer and after that I lost my inspiration._

_I'm really sorry if this sucks...I did my best...so...I'll update when I can and if I don't often...then I'm really sorry..._

_I'm going on a two week vacation at the end of august and then school and piano starts again...so I'll update when I can_

_Provinces and Territories © ~ctcsherry  
Canada and England © Hidekaz Himaruya_


End file.
